


Paper aeroplanes

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chance Meeting, F/M, Fate, First Meeting, Fluff, Train Station, luck, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: A sweet meet cute between newt and the reader before newts first adventure into the field.





	

Newt rushed his way out of the front door, pulling the door to his little cottage farm house behind him, for the last time, before his first cross country journey. Anticipation and nervousness swirled about his stomach, in an almost vomit inducing cocktail.

Drawing out his wand from its holder at his belt, he apperated to an empty side street across the road from the grand train station. Emerging from the bins that lined the grimy ally way, Newt made his way to the ticket counter, case in hand, a determined look in his sea green eyes.

After paying for his fare, he meandered around the station, trying to find his platform. Ticket clutched in his hand.

Finally finding the correct platform, he made his way down to the very bottom. A few pairs of eyes on him, as he strolled past, before settling himself at the end of the platform.

Checking his worn gold pocket watch, he found that he had about ten minutes, if the train was on time. As he looked back up from his watch, his eyes met a rather beautiful young lady across the train tracks, a lopsided smile twitched at his lips, as she flushed slightly before looking away, a secret smile at her own lips.

This happened a few more times as the platform began to slowly fill with business men in freshly pressed suits.

Out of the corner of his eye newt could see a perfectly folded paper aeroplane soaring over the tracks it landed a few feet to the right of Newt’s large feet, a well-built man in a black pinstriped suit picked up the fine piece of craftsmanship.

“not you, the one to your left.’ The young lady called, utterly bewildered Newt pointed to himself, as he felt his cheeks growing warm, she nodded eagerly. The gentleman handed over the paper aeroplane a little reluctantly, a slightly confused look on his face, Newt mumbled his thanks.

On the wing of the plane was written in perfect swirling handwriting ‘open me please’, newt did as he was told, and unravelled the paper, to find an address, along with a name, y/n, a smile played at newts lips, it suited her.  

The train tracks began to rattle, as newt rummaged around his pockets looking for a scrap piece of parchment and a pencil.

Steam plumed from the great engine, like dragons breath, as he finally pulled what he needed from the deep pockets of his blue coat. He wrote slightly messily as he stepped onto the train. Finding the carriage opposite to where y/n stood, newt folded his note and discreetly pulled out his wand, before throwing it out of the window, it glided quite beautifully through the air, before it fluttered to her hands, a radiant smile bloomed across her face as she looked up from the direction that the note had flown from.

Newt gave her one last smile and a small wave before the train pulled out of the station.

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/>i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
